The Administrative Core plays a key role in the overall success of this CORT. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to foster a scientific environment that promotes the overall CORT objectives: to advance the understanding of systemic sclerosis (SSc) pathogenesis and to discover novel therapies for patients with SSc. Dr. Robert Lafyatis will lead the CORT and chair the Executive Committee, composed of the principal investigators of each of the projects and cores. Dr. Lafyatis has extensive administrative experience in leading program projects, study sections, and international meetings. He also has clinical and scientific experience in all of the scientific areas to be studied by CORT investigators. Dr. Rama Mallampalli, CORT Associate Director, Dr. Harrison Farber, Boston University Site Director and Dr. Michael Whitfield, Dartmouth Medical Center Site Director will assist Drs. Lafyatis in leading the CORT. Dr. Mallampalli has extensive experience in translational investigation into pulmonary disease and broad administrative experience that includes leading one of the largest pulmonary sections in the country. Dr. Farber is known internationally for his work on pulmonary arterial hypertension associated with SSc, and Dr. Whitfield in bioinformatics and systems biology. The administrative core will organize monthly Executive Committee meetings that will serve both as a time to discuss any administrative problems, but more importantly as a time for scientific exchange between investigators. It will assemble a highly-experienced Advisory Committee composed of physician-scientists, working in the fields of SSc skin disease, interstitial lung disease, pulmonary arterial hypertension, biomarkers and clinical outcomes. The Administrative Core committee will organize annual review by the Advisory Committee to critique progress, probe obstacles, and provide advice for new scientific directions. The CORT Administrative Core will manage budgets, assist the director in preparing reports, manage the website, supervise trainess, and arrange enrichment seminars. The Administrative Core will serve eight basic functions: 1) Provide leadership for individual project and cores, and encourage cooperation and collaboration between projects and cores; 2) Provide day-to-day scientific oversight of the program as a whole by maintaining communication with and among project and core investigators; 3) Ensure communication and coordination between the University of Pittsburgh with Boston University and the Dartmouth Site Investigators; 4) Provide mechanisms for external oversight and review for the program project; 5) Provide administrative support for the program including personnel, financial and other management functions; 6) Assess the scientific merit and programmatic value of Pilot and Feasibility Projects and make recommendations for submission to the NIAMS; 7) Provide enrichment opportunities for investigators, and 8) Organize mentoring for young investigators. Through these activities the Administrative Core will provide key support and coordination for all CORT functions.